


A Slow Burning Fire

by LadyKim_Wu24



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKim_Wu24/pseuds/LadyKim_Wu24
Summary: What happens when plans don't play out the way they should? What happens when a jealous ex decides to take peoples lives into his own grip?





	A Slow Burning Fire

The various benefits about Private Hospitals, more than one family member could sleep in the patient’s room without any complaints or restrictions. Ahliah curled up beside Baekhyun who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his jacket being a source of warmth for the short girl. 

To their left in the hospital bed Dee slept on her side, a heart monitor connected to her finger, which Yifan held gently, having passed out from three nights of not sleeping. They had all rushed to the hospital when Dee had complained about pains and a feeling that meant her waters breaking, but it was just a false alarm. 

The doctor had ordered her to stay a few more nights, under surveillance to ensure everything was okay. Ahliah and Baek received permission from their headmaster to leave early, as it was a family emergency. "Mr. Wu... Mr. Wu?" A voice filtered through the calming beep of Dee's heartbeat through the machine, a hand gently shaking at the tall males shoulder. 

Almost immediately, Yifan sprang up, nearly dragging his wife immediately Yifan sprang up, nearly dragging his wife along, but the nurse hushed him in time, motioning to the three sleeping figures. Yifan calmed down enough to stand up and calm himself before exiting the room with her. "Mr. Wu." She began and Yifan shook his head "Please Nora... It’s Yifan." The nurse nodded, "A young man is here, claiming he is your wife's brother," Nora said, motioning to a pink haired male sat with a teddy bear and flowers on the empty seat beside himself. 

He was typing on his phone when Yifan noticed him and uttered his name "Taeyong?" In disbelief. Yifan stared still, zoning Nora's words out and blinked when he came back to reality with fingers snapping "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Nora... I will uh, I will go see him. Could you maybe wake my sister and her friend up? Tell them to freshen up and come back later?" The nurse nodded; knowing what Yifan meant, make up a story to get them to leave.  
Nora walked towards the occupied roomy knocking gently on the door. When she did not receive a gently on the door. When she did not receive a response, the nurse pushed the door, seeing both Baekhyun and Ahliah still curled up sleeping. She walked up to the couple and tapped on their shoulders, rousing them from their slumber. "Ms. Wu, Mr. Byun? Please wake up, could you please wake up. “Nora waited, and smiled softly when the pair woke slowly to her wrinkled familiar face. 

Ahliah immediately shot up staring at Dee "Is she okay? And Yalaan is everything fine!" Nora shook her head and smiled again, "Everything is fine dear, we just need to do a routine check... it may take a few hours, why don't the two of you get freshened up and come back a little later?" Baekhyun nodded, shifting his jacket off the both of them and standing.

As he stretched, Ahliah took a moment to brush through her raven locks, yawning as she stood up "Nora... Have you seen my brother?" The nurse halted her movements and shook her head "No, mayhap he's gone to get some food?" The girl nodded, and walked over to Dee, rubbing her arm "Rest up Dee, we'll be back a little later."

\-------------------------------------

"Lee Taeyong...” Yifan called out, catching the boy’s attention, he stood up sliding his phone into his back pocket. His hand extended to Yifan, their handshake firm, formal, until the taller male pulled him in for a hug. Taeyong hugged back, before they broke apart "Good to see you kiddo" his voice boomed, watching the boy nod. "I... may I see her?" Yifan did not bother responding but tipped his head motioning for TY to follow.   
Quickly grabbing the teddy and flowers, the pink haired male followed into the room where Dee lay, still fast asleep. Yifan sent a popcorn prayer, grateful that Nora had gotten Ahliah and Baekhyun out of the room in time. Last thing they needed was tension, last thing they needed was reminders of the past. "I'll... leave you with her, going to grab a coffee. In addition, hey, it is good to have you back here." Yifan said, patting the males shoulder on his way out.

\-------------------------------------

"Babe... Do you have any idea why Nora wanted us out so quickly? When was the last time she actually kicked us out of the room when Dee went in for her checkups?" Ahliah asked, as she bent to pick up her dirty laundry. Baekhyun tapped her chin in thought, and sat up on his girlfriend's bed "... you know, you're absolutely right. She usually tells us to leave the room and then we're allowed back again...,” he said, before whistling as Ahli bent down. She pulled the zap sign as she chucked the clothing into the laundry basket.

She came back, plopping onto the bed with Baekhyun "Well, maybe FanFan just wants some alone time with her?" However, her words made her worry her bottom lip between her teeth.  
Baekhyun sighed, and moved to wrap an arm round her waist, kissing her cheek "Whatever the reason may be, she's in safe hands. Come on let's finish this show and then get ready to head back mkay?"

\-------------------------------------

|Flashback - March 2017 a day after Lee Taeyong proposed to Ahliah Wu|

"Taeyong! Put the gun down, please! Yifan do something!" Dee screamed, watching as her little brother placed the steel to his temple, threatening suicide.

Ahliah lay in Baekhyun's arms, bloodied forehead and eyes closed. Yifan was in the middle, trying to help his sister, but also hearing the painful pleads form his girlfriend. "Why should I? She got hurt because of me... Because I did not know when to stop and now look. She nearly died, I am a man with no purpose," the boy hollered, adjusting the gun, and readying himself for death. Dee pushed Yifan to the side, rushing toward her baby brother. Her own hands were bloodied, lip cut "T-Taeyong, please don't do this. None of it is your fault. You... You do not know what you are saying. Ahli would be hard broken if you did this" she tried, and froze when Taeyong clicked the trigger and nothing happened.

Ahliah groaned in pained, where she was cradled within Baekhyun's arms "Let h-him do it...” she muttered, catching everyone by surprise. Baekhyun gasped, holding tighter onto Ahliah "Babe, you don't know what you're saying... You’re hurt." "No!" She shouted, weakly shoving her then friend away "He hurt me more than I could have ever away "He hurt me more than I could have ever handled... Promised me the world, but did you know he was cheating on me? Did you know he was called to kill everyone from the inside out?"

|End of flash back|

"Noona?" The hushed words cut through the steady beep of the machine connected to Dee's finger. The boy gingerly walked into the room, placing the flowers and teddy on an open table beside his sister's bed. Dee did not shift, still deep within her slumber. Carefully Taeyong walked over and sat in front of her, where Yifan usually sat. His hand reached out, shaking her shoulder, finally the pregnant figure made a move, sheets rustling as her eyes began blinking open.  
Her view was still foggy, but the image in front of her slowly began forming. "T-Taeyong?" She murmured, slowly shifting herself to sit up and get a better view. "Is... it really you?" She whispered in shock and the boy nodded, moving his hand forward to connect with Dee's when she reached out for him. "Yes Noona... I'm back, I'm back to finish what I started." He said, and the grin he presented, made Dee's blood run cold, her reaction late when a needle pressed into her vein. "No... What... What are you d-doing?"

"Making things right. Sweets dreams Noona” that was the last thing she heard, before her vision blurred and her surroundings went black.

_____________________________________________

Something felt off, Ahliah could not quite shake the feeling, as she combed her fingers through her wet black locks. Somewhere in the depths of her mind, she heard a voice screaming that something was wrong. She barely heard Baekhyun’s voice when he called her name, reaching out to touch her shoulder. The coldness of his touch, against her bare shoulder made Ahli shriek in horror. “Hey, hey, calm down!” Baekhyun tried, lifting both hands in surrender. Ahliah sighed, shaking her head in apology “I’m sorry… I just have this really bad feeling something is going to happen,” she whispered, moving away from their shared mirror to sit herself down on the edge of the bed. Baekhyun followed, sitting beside her. He reached out and took her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. The action alone, made the girl relax automatically, trying her best to force a smile.

Just as Ahliah was, about to speak, her phone-ringing cut through, making her, shriek once more. “I swear… it feels like Friday, the 13th” she said, getting up to get her phone. “Hi FanFan- - what? No, no!” she screamed, letting the phone slip between her hand and bounce on the floor with a clatter.  
Baekhyun did not bother asking, as he hopped up, moving quickly toward the drawer to retrieve his bomber jacket to give to Ahliah, “Don’t say anything, let’s go” was all he said, as Ahliah took the jacket he had outstretched toward her. “I told you something was wrong… I told you Baek,” she mumbled to herself, as they rushed toward the car.

\-------------------------------------

“What the fuck do you mean she isn’t here?” Yifan’s voice roared, as he frantically pushed and shoved at the hospital bed where his wife laid before he left to get something to eat. Nora’s wrinkled hands were shaking, listening to the worry and anger within the man’s voice. Yifan’s face morphed into sheer anger, and you could see his body visibly shaking, trying to calm himself down. “I don’t understand how the fuck she just goes missing… She is seven months pregnant for fucks sake! And on top of that she has been on the medication for the entire night.” He continued to roar, moving over to the bed, shoving harshly at the steel bars. 

Nora walked over to Yifan, trying to catch his attention and calm him down “Mr. W- - Yifan, I understand that this is something horrifying, but please understand that the hospital coul-“the elderly woman’s words halted before she could knock any sense into Yifan.  
“In all respect Nora, please shut up.” He said, shaking his head “I don’t understand. Nor do I ever want to understand.” He said, “Mt Wi- Dee is missing” he whispered, trying to stress the word, trying to keep his emotions in check. But he was failing, and suddenly his legs gave in as well, making his stumbled backward, to hold onto the bed table for support. His tall figure slumped over itself, realization finally sinking in. He would lose two of the most important things in his life, his wife and unborn child.

\-------------------------------------

“I’m proud of you Taeyong.” A low voice boomed, snapping the boy out if his reverie. He had dyed his hair once more to a vibrant purple, making it appear as though the pink was a figment of ones imagination. “Don’t” was all Taeyong said, as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. His feet dragged until he stood over his sister’s drugged form. His eyes trailed over the hospital gown, landing and focusing on her bump, something glimmered within his wide eyes before he glanced away.  
“Give me my portion Hyung. I need to get out of this country, soon.” He said, bending down to grab onto his backpack. The other male rolled his shoulders, cocking his head to the side “Oh relax Lee, what is your rush? Yifan will never find her, or better yet… once he does, his heir will be dead already,” the male said. His voice was malicious, void of emotion as he reached for a black duffel bag.

He kicked the bag over with a strained grunt, eyes following as Taeyong reached for it, dragging it toward himself. The older male crossed his arms, raising a single brow “Tell me Taeyong, why you would do this to your own sister? Your once fiancés wife? Is it worth the money? Is it worth living your life in exile?” he asked, sauntering toward the boy, who stood suddenly, piston pointed at the male “Kim Junmyeon, take one more step and I will paint the walls with your membranes… “He sneered, heaving the bag onto his back.  
“It doesn’t matter anyway. I hope I never have to deal with a brute like you ever again.” He spat, shoving passed the male, who did not turn but barked out a vicious laugh “You’ll to talk to another soul Lee Taeyong…" Junmyeon said, reaching in pocket for his phone "Sorry Lee Taeyong, but today you meet your end,"


End file.
